Gros problèmes à l'horizon
by BlackAngelz
Summary: TERMINEE Harry et Severus entretiennent une relation secrète...jusqu'au jour où... Attention Slash, Mpreg DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

Evidemment ça n'aurai jamais du arriver… Si j'avais respecté les règles que je m'étais fixées alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et, détail important, je ne serais pas dans cette merde.

C'était pourtant pas difficile, les règles sont simples :

1) Ne jamais fantasmé sur des élèves même majeurs.

2) Ne jamais avouer que je suis gay à l'un de mes élèves

3) Et la plus importante : ne jamais coucher avec un élève !

Mais voilà, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore… J'ai d'abord désobéit à la règle N°1 en fantasmant sur lui et pire encore en tombant carrément amoureux de lui. J'ai aussi désobéit à la règle N°2 quand je me suis trahi en l'embrassant. Il ne m'a pas repoussé. Et au point où on en été il était inévitable de ne pas désobéir à la règle N°3…

C'est comme ça qu'en moins d'une nuit, j'ai ruiné vingt ans d'effort et sept ans de haine. J'avoue que j'ai eu peur que ça se sache, d'autant qu'Albus à la mauvaise habitude de fourrer son nez partout. Mais tout c'est bien passé. Il a accepté de garder le secret et on a continué à se revoir (et accessoirement à désobéir aux règles).

Vous allez me dire, eh bien quel est le problème ? Vous m'auriez demandé ça il y a deux ans et même moins, j'aurai répondu que le vrai problème c'est qu'il s'agisse de Potter. Mais là, il s'agit de quelque chose de sensiblement différent. Le vrai problème c'est que d'ici deux mois, l'école entière aura de sérieux doute au sujet de Potter. Et sans jouer les égocentriques, ça va forcément les amener à moi. C'est là que ça craint vraiment. Tout le monde saura que Severus Rogue est gay, qu'il couche avec ses élèves -pire avec Potter!- et enfin qu'il va être père dans quelque mois.

Oui car c'est ça le pire des problèmes : à force de folles nuits torrides avec Potter, voilà que je l'est mis enceint. Et ça forcément ça aura du mal à passer.

* * *

Le matin même. 

"Harry, il faut que tu en parles à Pomfresh... " fit Ron avec un regard soucieux. "C'est la troisième fois cette semaine."

Harry releva la tête de la cuvette des WC, et s'assit contre le mur de la cabine. Il venait encore de vomir son petit déjeuner.

"Non c'est bon c'est passé..." répondit Harry en regardant sa montre. "On va être en retard au cour de Potions".

"T'es sur que tu te sens d'attaque ? Moi je crois pas que tu devrais y aller, Rogue va en profiter..."

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas..."

Sur ce, Ron et Harry partirent en direction des cachots. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Hermione nota qu'Harry était plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Harry était inquiet. Il savait parfaitement à quoi été dû son état mais n'avait pas encore mis son amant de professeur au courant. Il craignait trop sa réaction. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait d'ailleurs était surpris d''apprendre que les hommes pouvait avoir des enfants. Cependant quelque chose clochait, car deux hommes qui voulaient un enfant devait avoir recours à une potion. Or Harry n'avait jamais pris de telle potion...

Mais pire que le fait qu'il ne s'expliquait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, il craignait pour sa situation. Se ferait-il renvoyer ? Qu'allait-il advenir de cet enfant ? Severus allait-il rompre avec lui quand il le saurait ?

"Les instructions sont au tableau.Vous avez deux heures."

Rogue lança un regard à Harry qui lui fut renvoyer. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser voir quoique ce soit. Ainsi, il était aussi désagrable qu'avant avec Harry. Il y mettait seulement moins de conviction.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry dut s'appuyer sur son bureau, prit d'un soudain malaise. Il ferma les yeux quelque secondes et expira lentement.

Rogue qui le surveillait de loin s'aperçut du changement et s'approcha de sa table.

"Un problème Potter?" demanda-t-il.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il se précipita dehors en courant, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves. Rogue se tourna vers la classe :

"Vous avez interêtà avoir avancé quand je reviens, et je veux le silence." grogna-t-il en partant à la suite d'Harry.

En passant devant les toilettes tout près des cachots, il entendit du bruit. Il s'avança et entra.

"Potter ? Vous êtes là?" questionna Rogue dans le vide.

Il aperçut une cabine ouverte et découvrit Harry, comme Ron l'avait vu ce matin, penché près de la cuvette des WC, le visage rougi, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front. Rogue se retourna : personne en vue.

Il se pencha vers Harry, à présent il était inquiet.

"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Rogue en posant une main sur son front."Je t'emmmènes à l'infirmerie."

"Non!" hurla Harry. "Surtout pas l'infirmerie..."

Rogue le regarda.

"Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce que tu as ?"

Harry baissa les yeux. Rogue le fixa, essayant de deviner.

"Tu ne sens pas l'alcool, ce n'est donc pas un lendemain de fête douleureux." dit Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas.

"Amène-moi dans tes quartiers s'il te plaît, ça va passer." implora Harry.

Rogue n'approuvait pas mais fit ce que lui demandait Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans ses quartiers. Là, il l'allongea sur son lit. Harry tremblait. Rogue lui caressa délicatement le front et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il le recouvrit de couverture et alla chercher une serviette. Il épongea son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ?" demanda doucement Rogue en lui tenant la main.

Harry détourna la tête. Rogue aperçut une larme. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Harry et le fit le regarder. Il essuya les larmes du jeune homme avec ses pouces. Il le regarda, un sentiment d'inquiétude profond. Harry respira.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose, murmura Harry. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas..."

Rogue se figea. Il se mit à imaginer des scénarios horribles. D'abord, Harry ayant révélé sa relation avec lui à l'un des autres professeurs. Mais il se dit que si c'était le cas alors il devrait déjà être dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il imagina aussi un instant qu'Harry ait pu faire semblant avec lui et que tout ça ne soit qu'une mascarade. Mais le regard coupable d'Harry le détrompa. C'est alors que lui vînt à l'idée la chose qui lui semblait le plus logique possible d'après les propos d'Harry : il l'avait trompé avec un autre. Son corps se raidit. Il imagina Harry dans les bras d'un autre, le touchant, et lui murmurant des mots doux comme lui le faisait la nuit précédente. Il se mit à haïr l'autre homme qui avait pu ne serait-ce que même songer à toucher Harry.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Rogue avec rancoeur.

"Je ne comprends pas..." répondit Harry un sanglot dans la voix.

"Ca me paraît pourtant clair, il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Je voudrais savoir qui c'est."

"Quoi ? Non Sevrus tu fais erreur, il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça." dit Harry.

Il se mit en position assise.

"Non, en fait c'est encore pire..." grimaça Harry. "Je suppose que tu es au courant, mais dans le monde magique, deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant..."

"Ne me dis pas que..." fit Rogue complètement interdit. Puis il se reprit "Non Harry, c'est impossible, il faut prendre une potion pour ça et... Seigneur, tu as pris une potion !"

"Non! Bien sur que non !" se défendit Harry.

"Alors, ça ne peut pas être ça..." fit Rogue passablement soulagé.

"Eh pourtant si... J'ai vérifié... J'ai trouvé des sorts permettant de voir... et je suis bien...( Harry avala durement sa salive) enceint... Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit."

Rogue se prit la tête dans les mains. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Est-ce que tu sais de combien?" demanda soudain Rogue.

"D... Deux mois..." répondit Harry.

"Il faut que je retourne en classe, attends-moi ici jusqu'au déjeuner" dit Rogue avant de sortir et de lancer un dernier regard à Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Gryffondor**, **zaika**, **cateyed**, **Dawn456**, **Ewilan Potter**, **eliwan**, **lilou**, **LightofMoon**, **petite grenouille**, **Mickealle**, **nanie nouche**, **Hannange**, **onarluca**, **hermionedu69** et **Calynounette** pour leurs reviews !

Ca fait très plaisir ! Sur ce, la suite... J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...

* * *

Je pensais avoir vécu des situations bien pire que celle-là mais au fur et à mesure que j'explorais plus profondément le problème, je me rendais compte que j'avais sous-estimer la gravité de la situation... Tout le poid de ce problème était en fait du à la responsabilité qu'il engageait, à savoir la mienne... 

Que penserait-on d'un professeur comme moi ? Déjà que l'opinion des autres à mon sujet était bafoué par mon passé de mangemort... Voilà maintenant que je boufouais les règles de la bienséance... Décidement, j'allais battre les records de Potter à désobéir à autant de règles à la fois...

* * *

"Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire à Hermione..." fit Ron à Harry. 

Harry soupira, Hermione était le danger public numéro un en ce qui concernait sa situation. La situation en question était restée en suspens hier, depuis que Séverus l'avait casiment ignoré, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le rassurer ou le réconforter. Quand il était revenu, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose à part un vague murmure de "comment tu te sens?" dont il n'avait même pas attendu la réponse...

Mais ce qui avait le plus bléssé Harry, c'était que Severus n'avait pas dit les mots qu'il aurait voulut entendre de sa part... Il ne les avait même pas murmurer, il ne les avait même pas chuchoter... Les avait-il seulement penser ?

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir.

"Tu sais, Hermione est intelligente..." commença Ron

"Justement!" coupa Harry.

"Elle pourrait..." essaye de continuer Ron

"Oh ça je sais !" le coupa encore une fois Harry.

Ron marqua une pause. "Est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose ?"

"Heu... je suppose que oui" répondit Harry. "Tu veux dire que Hermione est intelligente et donc qu'elle est bien placée pour m'aider..." _Et surtout tout découvrir! _pensa Harry _Ce qui serait sans doute la pire des choses maintenant..._

* * *

"Entrez" tonna une voix forte et passablement énervé. 

Severus leva les yeux. Il aperçut Harry, son élève et beaucoup plus...

Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, son sourire s'était affaisé et il affichait un air morose.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Severus comme s'il ignorait réellement la situation.

"As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ?" demanda Harry, en se rapprochant du bureau du maitre des potions.

L'homme ne parla pas.

"Tu ne m'embrasse pas aujourd'hui ? Suis-je devenu si repoussant que tu ne veux même plus me toucher ?" dit Harry douloureusement.

"Harry, je..." mais la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait tant s'évanouit.

"Tu quoi Severus ?" s'énerva Harry. "Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant? C'est trop pour toi ? Peut-être que je n'étais qu'un flirt pour toi ? C'est ça !"

Severus ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de fixer Harry dans les yeux, se cachant derrière le masque de son orgeuil.

"C'est ça!" s'écria Harry.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas" répondit enfin l'homme avec une froideur excessive qui blessa Harry au plus haut point.

Harry retint ses larmes, serra les poings et tourna les talons, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"Je suis désolé Harry..." murmura Severus dans le silence.

* * *

Harry était accroupi dans les toilettes, le coeur déchiré, le visage noyé de larmes, une douleur fulgurante dans la tête, une rancoeur envers Severus qui le laissait lachement tombé... Et une envie de mourir qui naissait au plus profond de son âme. 

Soudain, on frappa à la porte...

"Harry, il faut qu'on parle" fit la voix d'Hermione à travers la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie **onarluca, Dawn456, lilou, Ewilan Potter, NEPHERIA, Luna051, eliwan, LightOfMoon, cateyed, Lukas Black, nanie nouche, didou, Gryffondor, zaika, tchaye, jenni944, tama, Kochka, Mickealle, trounss, Kaoru, lyly, fantasy112, petite grenouille **et **Love Draco Malefoy**de m'avoir laisser une review.

J'ai bien noté que beaucoup ont trouvé le chapitre deux un peu court, celui-ci est plus long et commence à intégrer quelques réponses par rapport à l'énigme de l'histoire, et à Hermione ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous appréciérez toujours autant...

* * *

"Parler de quoi Hermione ?" répondit Harry en sortant des toilettes. 

Il faisait un effort considérable pour masquer ses émotions, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire passer pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait absolument rien.

"Ne jouons pas à ça Harry." répondit-elle. "Je sais que tu sais que je sais... Aussi venons en desuite au moment où tu m'avoues tout."

Si Harry était surpris par la franchise d'Hermione il n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir Hermione. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes. Il n'y a pas de secrets ou de conspirations partout" ajouta Harry un peu sur la défensive. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois passer à la tour avant le cour de métamorphose. On se rejoint là-bas."

Et Harry prit le chemin de la tour sans plus de commentaires. Hermione le regarda passer les yeux rivés sur son visage.

_"Oh tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Harry. J'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire, même si tu ne veux rien dire... Je suis ton amie et je vois bien que ça ne vas pas, je vais t'aider ne t'inquiètes pas, même si pour cela je dois découvrir ce que tu ne veux pas me dire."_

* * *

POV Harry 

Que dois-je faire ? Severus ne veux même plus de moi... Moi qui croyait que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, moi qui croyait que jamais il ne me quitterait... Moi qui a été si idiot de croire à ses mots qu'il disait n'avoir murmuré qu'a moi...

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? C'était toi ma raison de vivre, c'était toi qui rendait chaque jour plus beau, c'était toi qui me faisait me sentir aimer... Alors pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi...? Tu avais promis de ne jamais me laisser, tu avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi... Mais toi tu...

Oh mon Dieu... Cette peine n'aura-t-elle donc pas de fin ? Ma souffrance n'aura-t-elle aucun répit ? J'ai si mal Seveurs, où es-tu ? Je t'en prie, reviens moi...

Je t'ai tout donné, et si tu me le demandais je te donnerais encore plus... Je te donnerais tout, mon âme mon coeur, mon corps... Tu n'aurais qu'a demandé, et même seulement à souhaiter, à avoir envie... Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas... Je tuerais pour toi... Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que ça signifie ? Te rend-tu seulement compte de la puissance de mon amour pour toi ?

Je t'aime à en mourir Severus... Tu m'as tué... bléssé à mort... Je saigne et je ne peux rien faire... Depusi que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai plus envisager ma vie qu'avec toi... Les autres n'ont plus d'importance, ils n'existent même pas ! Comment as-tu pu seulement croire que je t'avais trompé ? Ne t'avais-je pas montré à quel point je t'aimais ? N'en ais-je pas fait assez...

Comment supporter maintenant de te voir en sachant que plus jamais je ne pourrais t'embrasser, que plus jamais tu ne me toucheras, que plus jamais tu ne me diras ses mots qui me faisaient exister... Comment vivre sans toi... ? Peut-être la solution est-elle là finalement...? Peut-être est-ce dans la mort qu'est la réponse...?

J'ai tant besoin de toi...

* * *

"Il est 14h00 ! C'est pas vrai ! Harry a dit qu'il nous rejoingnait." s'écria Hermione. 

"Il va arriver" tenta Ron qui evitait farouchement Hermione depuis le matin même où elle avait essayé de le harceler pour avoir des informations sur l'état de Harry.

"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Ron ?"

"Le professeur arrive je crois, on devrait y aller" lâcha Ron d'une voix mal assuré.

"Ron si tu a quelque chose à me dire, maintenant serait un moment approprié." insista Hermione.

Ron regarda ses pieds, puis se tordit les doigts. Il releva les yeux vers Hemione qui avait commencé à taper nerveusement du pied en signe d'impatience. Les secondes lui paraissait des heures, il hésitait, devait-il révéler ce qu'il savait à la jeune fille ? D'après lui ça ne constituait pas vraiment un grand secret, Harry était juste malade et refusait d'aller à l'infirmerie... Mais son meilleurami, avait tout de même lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il falllait taire ces evènements, comme si au fond cela revlevait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. C'était un vrai dilemne. C'est alors qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain, Ron consentit enfin a répondre...

"Non, non vraiment il n'y a rien" répondit Ron. "Je vais très bien merci Hermione, tu te fais vraiment tu soucis pour rien!"

Il fit semblant de rire, mais la nervosité trahissait tout son geste. Il avait essayait de jouer au plus bête, ce qu'Hermione en sembla pas apprécier.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, à la fois énervé qu'on lui cache quelques chose qui avait l'air d'avoir une certaine importance et vexé que Ron insulte son intelligence en essayant de la tromper par des moyens plus que ridicule.

"Harry, Ron ! Harry ! Pas toi !"s'écria Hermione.

Rogue passa à ce moment là dans le couloir, le pas rapide, l'air tendu, comme à son habitude. Il lança un regard énigmatique au deux jeunes qui semblaient se disputer et remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas avec eux. N'était-ce pas à propos de l'absence même de ce dernier que les deux semblaient se disputer ?

Severus pensa quelque secondes à Harry et son image lui revint en mémoire, plus nette qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il se surpris à remarquer à quel point le parfum de sa peau et la douceur de ses bras pouvait lui manquer. Que faisait Harry en ce moment ? Où était-il ? Etait-il heureux ou triste ? Au chateau ou dehors ? Pensant à lui ou le détestant ?

Mais il ne put s'interroger plus. Il venait d'arriver devant sa salle et devait donner un cours. Il raya Harry de sa tête comme il l'avait rayer de sa vie...

* * *

Quelque part, pas si loin que ça... 

"Eh bien Quedver, comment se présente la situation?" demanda une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

"Le jeune Potter ne se doute de rien maître" répondit l'homme en faisant une courbette grossière. "De même que le traitre mangemort. Il paiera maître, il paiera n'est-ce pas !"

"Oui Quedver, il paieront tout les deux..."

Un rire glacial résonna dans la nuit ce soir là : le rire de Lord Voldemort lui-même, content que tout se passe comme prévu...


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices **Kaoru, cateyed, LightofMoon, Ewilan Potter, onarluca, lilou, fantasy112, tchaye, zaika, jenni944, Mickealle, Eileen, nanie nouche, petite grenouille, didou **et **kim** pour leurs reviews !

Je dédie ce chapitre à la seule personne qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi, Raphaël.

Je m'excuse pour ce petit retard... Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !

* * *

"Vous savez, quelquefois les choses ne sont pas aussi évidentes à voir que l'on pourrait le penser" fit Dumbledore. "Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai cru voir ce qu'il fallait voir alors qu'en fait d'autres opportunités s'offrait à moi... Et que par la suite elles se trouvèrent bien meilleures..."

Dumbledore marqua une pause et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise longue de son bureau. Il regarda avec attention l'ancien mangemort repentit, qui semblait perdre patience.

"J'ai l'impression que vous n'apprécier pas vraiment de parler avec moi, Severus."

Severus soupira. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'âme à parler avec qui que ce soit ? Sans compter qu'il était persuader que le vieil homme lui faisait quelques sous-entendus dont il se méfiait...

"Je ne suis pas sur de savoir où vous voulez en venir, Albus."

"Par vraiment quelque part en fait." répondit Dumbledore. "C'était une discussion purement philosophique..."

"Puis-je me retirer, si vous en avez fini?" demanda Rogue, qui commençait à devenir nerveux.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Avait-il fouiné ? Harry lui avait-il dit ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ...?

"Cela ne vous intérrese donc pas?"

"Je ne suis pas aussi instruit que vous Albus, je ne peux pas suivre." fit Severus faussement modeste.

"Bien sur. Je dois sacrement vous ennuyer pour que vous ayez recours à la flatterie, n'est-ce pas Severus ?"

Le maître des potions ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de saluer Dumbledore d'un coup de tête et se retourna, sur le pont de partir.

"Severus..."

Ce dernier jura mentalement, se maudissant d'avoir rejoint le vieil homme dans son bureau où visiblement il s'ennuyait ferme tout seul.

"Oui...?"

"Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire peut-être ?"

"Non"

Et il passa la porte.

* * *

Il marcha la tête basse jusqu'a son quartier. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il vit, recroquevillé sur le sol, une personne, un jeune homme... Harry...

Il se baissa. Le garçon avait la tête dans les genoux et semblait inconscient des choses autour de lui.

"Harry..." appela Rogue doucement.

Le garçon ne bougea pas.

Severus entreprit de lui relever la tête. Harry leva alors les yeux vers l'homme à ses cotés. Il n'eut aucune réaction sinon celle de contempler admirativement Severus.

"Harry, tu m'entends ?" redemanda Severus.

"Je suis désolé..." murmura Harry.

"De quoi?"

"D'être venu, je sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, je sais pas comment je suis venu..." répondit-Harry. "Je vais m'en aller"

"Non!" coupa Sevrus un peu trop vite.

Il se heurta au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

"Viens" reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Reste pour cette nuit je veillerai sur toi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je te le dois."

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se releva, suivit Severus d'un pas mécanique, se laissant guidé par l'homme dont il réclamait l'affection.

Severus, fit s'allonger Harry dans son lit, le couvrit des draps et l'embrassa sur le front. Il le regarda et comprit qu'il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Il avait les yeux cernés et le visage un peu émacié.

Severus se surprit à vouloir caresser les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Et même si au début il hésita il le fit.

Severus entreprit alors de se lever et de laisser Harry dormir mais le garçon refusa de lâcher la main qu'il avait prise malgré Severus. Il resta donc là.

Severus n'avait cesser de se questionner depuis qu'il avait appris "la" terrible nouvelle. Il regrettait sont comportement mais ne voyait pas tellement d'autres solutions si ce n'est ce qu'il faisait déjà. Mais ses remords le poursuivait, il s'était juré de tout faire pour aider Harry, oui il l'aiderait avec le bébé, il paierait ce qu'il faudrait, il le conseillerait... Mais il ne serait pas le père... Non ça c'était bien hors de question ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas assumer ça...

Harry remuait dans le lit. Severus tourna la tête et le vit secoué de spasmes.

"Harry" apella Severus doucement en touchant délicatement le bras tremblant du jeune homme.

"Non... non... ne me laisses pas..."

Harry parlait dans son sommeil. Ses paroles suprierent Severus et le rendirent triste en même temps. Il se rendait compte à quel point le jeune homme souffrait de leur rupture.

Severus s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et le berça doucement afin qu'Harry ne tremble plus et que son cauchemard cesse. Bientôt le jeune cessa de remuer et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris de se sentir dans les bras de l'être le plus cher à son coeur. Il profita de ce moment.

Quand Severus fut sur qu'il était calmé. Il releva la tête et déssera son étreinte. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec les yeux perçants d'Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre de le trouver si beau et désirable, de l'aimer tant, de vouloir le lui dire mais d'être retenu par son orgeuil et sa fierté.

A ce moment précis, Severus n'avait plus conscience ni du temps ni de l'espace autour de lui. Il voulait Harry, il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, lui murmurer comme il n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Mais c'était mal il ne pouvait profiter de lui comme ça...

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'habilla et se prépara à sortir discretement des quartiers de Severus, ce qui lui rapella des souvenirs douloureusement récents et dont il souffrait encore chaque jours.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain au moment ou Harry allait ouvrir la porte.

"Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu n'as même pas déjeuner..."

"C'est mieux ainsi."

Harry fit un pas en avant et allait saisir la poignée quand il se retourna, sa réaction surprit Sevzerus qui le regarda le regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu de moi?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne comprends pas"

"J'ai bien vu que tu avais envie de moi hier soir. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté ?"

Severus se tut. Il ne pouvait nier.

"Tu m'aurais demander n'importe quoi je l'aurais fait. Tu m'aurais dit juste pour ce soir et après c'est fini et j'aurais dit oui. Parce que même pour une nuit, ça en aurait vallu la peine..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me serais sentit aimé... comme avant..."

"Je n'ai pas voulu... Je tiens trop à toi pour profiter des sentiments que tu nourris à mon égard."

Harry baissa les yeux et cette fois ci saisit la poignée, la tourna et sortit de la pièce sous le regard de Severus.

* * *

Au même moment.

"Maître, expliquez-moi encore..."

"Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le soupçonnais Queudver, tu atteins des profondeurs abyssales." ricana Lord Voldemort. "Mais soit, je veux bien encore une fois t'exposer mon plan, afin que tu comprennes à quel point mon pouvoir et mon intelligence n'ont comme limites que la compréhension que tu en as."

Quedver jubila et se mit à sautiller sur lui-même grossièrement.

"Le sang de l'ennemi et celui de celui qui a trahi seront ma plus grande force." dit Voldemort d'un voix calme et mesurée. "Comprend-tu Quedver ?"

L'ignoble petit homme fit "non" de la tête, tout en affichant un air désespéré.

"L'enfant est la clé".

"L'enfant..." répéta Quedver.

Soudain le mage noir se mit à rire froidement.

"Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que Potter porte en lui l'arme qui causera sa perte."

"Quand maître ? Quand tuerez vous le sale gamin ?"

"Ne sois pas pressé, Quedver. Je m'approprierai l'enfant, et de son sang je renaîtrai... invinsible..."

* * *

"Harry!" cria une voix

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris ni même de se retourner entièrement pour voir Severus accourir prêt de lui, lui attraper vivement le bras, le presser contre lui et l'embrasser fougeusement.

"Je suis désolé" fit Severus, interrompant le baiser.

Harry se demander s'il était en train de rêver ou pas tellement la situation lui paraissait iréelle.

"Pardonne-moi et laisse-moi une autre chance s'il te plaît."

Harry qui se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur lui hocha la tête affirmativement. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, aucun sons de sortait de sa bouche. Il avait entendu la seule chose qu'il avait espérer entendre depuis des jours. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux que ça.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je remercie_ **onarluca, LightofMoon, didou, Flick-Flack, Mickealle, nanie nouche, cateyed, lily, zaika, jenni944, petite grenouille, Phoenix 260, Lunita Jedusort P-M** _et_**caromadden** _pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 4. _

_Voici la suite, j'espère pouvoir vous offrir quelques chapitres de plus au cours du mois prochain. Lorsque j'ai des informations a faire passer concernant l'avancé de mes fics, je les poste sur mon profil, aussi n'hésitez pas à le consulter._

_Attention, ce chapitre est plein d'indices temporels, soyez attentifs pour bien suivre l'histoire..._

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment..._

_"Je suis désolé" fit Severus, interrompant le baiser. "Pardonne-moi et laisse-moi une autre chance s'il te plaît."_

_Harry qui se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur lui hocha la tête affirmativement. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, aucun sons de sortait de sa bouche. Il avait entendu la seule chose qu'il avait espérer entendre depuis des jours. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux que ça._

* * *

_Six mois plus tard..._

Harry est enceint de 8 mois.

Un vase de couleur vert heurta violemment le mur des quartiers de Severus et se brisa avec fracas en plusieurs morceaux. Harry était dans une rage folle. Le visage déformé par la colère, il hurlait des insanité à tous vas. Severus se demanda même s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait. Le maître des potions restait quant à lui égal à lui même toujours aussi impassible. C'est lorsqu'Harry s'empara d'un objet cher à son cœur, qui se trouvait être un médaillon appartenant à sa regretté mère, qu'il daigna faire quelque chose.

"Ca suffit maintenant Harry !" cria Severus.

Harry se retourna vers lui stupéfait. Il eut un silence de surprise.

"Ca suffit!" rugit-il alors reprenant ses esprits. "Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! Après ce que tu viens de me dire ! Ca suffit ! Parce que je te signale que dans l'histoire le gamin ignorant et immature ce n'est pas moi ! C'est TOI !"

Harry s'avança d'un air menaçant pointant un doigt accusateur sur Severus.

" Pense au bébé et calme toi ! " tenta Severus

Harry se mit à rire aux éclats. Un rire malsain qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'aurait pu avoir Voldemort dans un de ces états de grâce. Severus ne manquât pas la comparaison.

" Le bébé ? Oh mais ça j'y pense tu vois ! Que vais-je dire à cet enfant quand il viendra au monde ? Qu'il n'a pas de père parce qu'il est trop lâche pour assumer ! Ou bien parce qu'il ne l'aime pas ! "

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et fixa Severus plus intensément encore.

" Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas Severus ? Tu n'as jamais voulut de cet enfant. Tu as accepté de te remettre avec moi, franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Aujourd'hui tu me dis que c'est fini ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? "

" Non attend… " tenta de se défendre l'homme mais en vain.

" Moi ce que je crois c'est que t'en a bien profiter pour me baiser, et maintenant que j'arrive presque au bout du terme, tu te sauve comme un lâche que tu es ! Tu es un salaud Severus ! "

Harry sortit et claquat la porte…

"Comment en est-on arriver là Harry ?..." pensa Severus.

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tôt... _

Harry est enceint de quatre mois. Il est avec Severus depuis à nouveau deux mois. Ce dernier lui faisait des promesses auquel il croyait avec force. Ils continuaient tous deux a garder leurs relation secrète. Bien que quelques personnes soit au courant de l'état d'Harry, tout en ignorant l'identité du père.

Mme Pomfresh avait été stupéfaite de découvrir l'état d'Harry et lui reprocha vivement d'avoir utiliser une potion pour avoir un enfant étant donné les problèmes actuels qu'il avait et la charge future que cela représenterait pour lui.

Dumbledore n'avait pas paru surpris, se doutait-il déjà de quelque chose, bien avant qu'Harry vienne lui avouer (forcé par Mme Pomfresh) ? Il ne le savait toujours pas, mais le directeur avait fait des gestes qui rendait la vie plus facile à Harry, tel qu'un emploi du temps aménagé, des devoirs allégé, une chambre individuelle...

Hermion et Ron étaient maintenant eux aussi au courant. C'était d'autant plus difficile à cacher qu'Harry avait pris un peu de poid. Hermione eut une réaction assez violente.

"Quoi ? Tu attends un enfant ? Et tu ne m'en a même pas parler ? T'as sincèrement cru que je ne le découvrirai pas ? Et puis c'est qui le père ? Vous êtes complètement inconscient tous les deux pour décider d'avoir un enfant ! A ton age et dans ta situation ! C'est dingue!"

Puis Hermione dut arrêter de parler pour reprendre sa respiration.

La réaction de Ron fut singulièrement plus calme...

"Ah ben... félicitations..."

Le plus difficile pour Harry, outre les moqueries, fut de convaincre ses amis et d'autres qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa situation. Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait prendre une potion, et que c'était le seul et unique moyen pour un homme d'avoir un enfant. Du coup, tout le monde, dans cette logique, en venait à la conclusion qu'Harry avait pris un potion pour tomber enceint de l'homme qu'il aimait, ceci malgré son jeune âge et ses responsabilités.

"Pour la énième fois Hermione, je n'ai pas pris de potions !"

"C'est le seul moyen, tu en as forcément pris une!" se défendit Hermione.

"Mais enfin, Hermione, s'il te dit qu'il n'en a pas pris ! Moi je le croit, si Harry le dit ça me suffit comme explications" fit Ron.

"Merci Ron" répondit Harry.

"Je vais me documenter à la bibliothèque..." fit Hermione en partant.

Plus tard, Hermione en vint à la conclusion que quelqu'un avait d'une manière ou d'une autre forcé Harry à ingurgiter une potion afin de tomber enceint. Ce qui restait une mystère c'était le mobile d'un tel acte ainsi que son auteur...

L'autre chose extrêmement difficile fut les rumeurs qui circulèrent dès le cinquième mois de grosses d'Harry. Son ventre affichait une petite rondeur qu'il avait beaucoup fait parler... Qui plus est le jeune homme était dispensé d'entraînement ainsi que de championnat de Quidditch...

"Ca y'est Potter a encore trouver comment faire parler de lui"

"Parait que Potter s'est fait mettre enceint..."

"Quelle idée d'aimer les hommes aussi !"

Pour Harry c'était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait décemment supporter. Son homosexualité révélé au grand jour, et dans le même temps l'annonce de sa grossesse... C'était une véritable tragédie. Severus le soutenait comme il pouvait mais continuait à garder l'anonymat et à jouer son rôle aussi parfaitement que s'il s'était entrainé toute sa vie pour cela.

Les élèves, et il faut se l'avouer les professeurs, jasait beaucoup sur l'identité possible de l'amant d'Harry. Mais nul n'avait encore soupçonner l'improbable personne que représentait Severus, l'ennemi juré d'Harry aux yeux de tous...

Severus quant à lui, répondait vaguement "Potter est Potter, toujours à faire ce que personne ne ferait, à franchir des limites de trop, je ne vais pas en plus lui faire le plaisir de m'intéresser à ses idioties" quand on demandait son avis sur ce qu'on appelait maintenant "L'affaire Potter".

Mais le soir, lorsqu'il retrouvait Harry dans ses draps, il n'y avait plus de Potter, il y avait Harry.

* * *

_Encore quatre mois plus tard (Harry est à nouveau enceint de huit mois et vient de se disputer avec Severus)..._

Harry était allongé dans son lit quand Colin Crivey entra.

"Salut Harry, je t'ai amené du thé, ça te feras du bien" fit le jeune homme en lui servant une tasse qu'il lui tendit.

"Merci Colin, tu t'occupes vraiment trop bien de moi." fit Harry avant de boire la tasse sous le reagrd de Colin...

"C'est normal, ça sert à ça les amis" répondit Colin avant de partir. "Je repasserais demain, repose-toi."

* * *

_Quelque part dans l'ombre, un peu plus tard..._

"Ou en sommes-nous Quedver ? Ast-tu pu approcher Potter aujourd'hui?" demanda Lord Voldemort en se délectant d'avance de la souffrance de son ennemi juré.

"Oui maître, et il ne se doute toujours pas que nous le trompons. J'ai commencé à lui faire boire l'autre potion maître. Il a tout bu jusqu'a la dernière goutte j'y ait bien veiller" dit Quedver en jubilant.

"Bien très bien Quedver, pour une fois que tu te montre utile à quelque chose, je saurais m'en souvenir..." siffla Lord Voldemort

"Merci maître Merci..." répondit l'ignoble petit homme en se prosternant aux pieds de son maitre.

"Mais n'oublies pas" reprit le Seigneur des ténèbres "Tu doit lui faire boire durant sept jours, il ne doit pas manquer une seule dose sinon la potion n'aura aucune éfficacité, tu m'entends bien Quedver ? Sept jours. Fais bien ton travail et tu seras récompenser."

"Oui maitre, j'ai compris. Sommes nous pressé maitre ?"

"Oui Quedver, le temps presse" répondit Voldemort en lui montrant sa main décharnée "J'ai besoin de l'enfant immédiatement et dans sept jours je pourrais enfain renaitre digne et fort.Le jeune Potter accouchera un mois plus tôt grace à cette seconde potion. Il ne te restera qu'a t'emparer de l'enfant et de me l'apporter..."

"Comment devrais-je faire maitre, dois-je encore me faire passer pour le petit gryffondor ?"

"Potter se doute-il de quelque chose quant à ton identité ?" demanda le mage noir.

"Non maitre il ne se doute de rien, ni même que c'est vous qui êtes responsable de sa grossesse."

"Bien, alors tu garderas l'apparence de Colin Crivey grace au polynectar. Et ce durant les septs jours ou tu lui feras boire la potion, et jusqu'a l'accouchement. Sous cette forme tu n'auras pas de mal à approcher l'enfant. Va maintenant."

* * *

_Au même moment..._

"Quelle sont les nouvelles Severus ?" demanda le directeur de l'école.

"J'ai eu vents de quelques rumeurs qui me laissent penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est derrière tout ça, Albus."

"C'est ce que nous redoutions depuis des mois. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Severus..." répondit Dumbledore.

"J'ai déjà commencer à éloigné Harry de moi..."

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard... Je reconnais que c'était un peu excessif... :( **

**J'suis toujours à la bourre ! lol**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Précédemment…_

_Harry tombe "enceint" de Severus alors qu'ils ont une relation secrete... Après moults rebondissements, Severus décide de quitter Harry sans une explication, alors qu'il ne va pas tarder à accoucher..._

_"Quelle sont les nouvelles Severus ?" demanda le directeur de l'école._

_"J'ai eu vents de quelques rumeurs qui me laissent penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est derrière tout ça, Albus."_

_"C'est ce que nous redoutions depuis des mois. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Severus..." répondit Dumbledore._

_"J'ai déjà commencer à éloigné Harry de moi..."_

* * *

POV Severus 

Qui aurait pu imaginer pire scénario ? Non décidemment je crois pas que c'était possible…

Quand j'ai répondu à son appel, je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que j'allais le payer de ma vie.

J'étais dans le bureau d'Albus lorsque la marque de mon bras m'a signalé qu'il voulait me voir… Il m'a regardé d'un air triste très inhabituel… Mais lui aussi avait pleinement conscience de ce qui allait se produire…

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, si je ne répondais pas à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres je mettais trop de vie en danger… Les élèves de Poudlard… Harry…

Harry qui en ce moment même donnait naissance à notre enfant… Et je n'étais pas là…

Et je savais que jamais plus je ne verrais Harry, l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur… Que jamais, je ne verrais mon enfant, ni le prendrait dans mes bras…

Severus s'écroula une fois de plus par terre dans un bruit sourd qui fit trembler la poussière.

Il cracha du sang en relevant la nuque ; alors que Voldemort faisait résonner son rire glacial dans la nuit noire.

« Vois-tu Severus ? Vois-tu comme tu es misérable et comme je suis puissant ? » ricana l'homme aux yeux de serpent… « Dans quelques minutes mon espion à Poudlard volera l'enfant et le donnera… et de ma main je mettrais fin à sa vie.. ah ahhhhh… et sous tes yeux mon cher Severus !! J'espère que tu es conscient de l'honneur que je te fais ! »

Par deux fois Severus voulut se relever et par deux fois il échoua. La douleur étant trop forte, il s'écroula de plus belle et poussant un gémissement proche de l'agonie…

La torture durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà, il comptait plusieurs os brisé… Il allait bientôt mourir, il savait que ça arriverait… Et il pria pour qu'il meure avant de voir le meurtre de son enfant…

* * *

Au même moment à Poudlard… 

« Mr Potter restez tranquille enfin, comment voulez-vous que je vous endorme ? » cria Pomfresh.

Mais Harry était dans un état proche de la démence, il hurlait des abominations… Il hurlait des présages de mort et de torture comme s'il fut possédé…

Quand le sort de l'infirmière commença à agir, il se calma, son corps se détendant peu à peu… Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et il poussa un vain soupir : « Severus… »

Les minutes qui suivirent, Pomfresh et un docteur spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste procédèrent à l'accouchement…

Albus assista à l'opération et se chargea de mettre l'enfant en sécurité, avec lui, si bien que ColinCrivey-Peter Pettigrew ne put pas obéir aux ordres de son maître.

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, assomé par l'opération, il hurla qu'il voulait voir Severus et son enfant. Pomfresh lui dit que ce n'était pas possible. Elle appela Dumbledore, qui vint, sans l'enfant…

« Félicitations Harry, c'est un beau petit garçon… »

« Où est-il ? Où est mon bébé ? »

« Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas le voir tout de suite, je l'ai mis en sécurité… Nous avons découvert un espion parmi nous et avant sa capture nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre la vie de ton enfant en danger… »

« Et Severus… ? Il n'en a rien à foutre de son enfant ? Il est où ??! »

« Hélas… J'ai bien peur que Severus ne puisse pas revenir voir son enfant… »

« Quoi ?? »

Et Dumbledre raconta tout à Harry… Comment Severus et lui avait eu des doutes sur la grossesse de Harry, comment ils soupçonnaient « Colin Crivey », comment Severus avait du se forcer à lui faire du mal pour le protéger… Comment il avait du partir retrouver Voldemort, et comment très certainement il était mort à l'heure actuelle… sacrifié pour ceux qu'il aimait…

* * *

Terre inconnue… 

« Maître nous avons reçu un message de l'espion, sa mission a échoué …»

« Comment ??!!! »

Voldemort entra dans une rage folle…

Et, au sol, Severus remercia dans sa tête Albus d'avoir tenu sa promesse et d'avoir protégé l'enfant…

A Poudlard…

« Où est Harry ? » questionna le directeur très inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas Mr le directeur, il était là il y a cinq minutes, je ne l'ai quitté qu'un instant et j'ai trouvé son lit vite avec ce mot à l'intérieur… Albus, il n'est pas en état de se déplacer… »

Dumbledore prit le mot dans sa main et le lut.

_Je devais le faire._

_Prenez soin de lui si je ne reviens pas._

Oui… il était partit chercher Severus, dans l'espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie… Harry s'était trouvé dans un état pitoyable mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas… Au risque de perdre la vie, il devait y aller…

C'est ainsi que comme guidé par une voie intérieure il se retrouva juste derrière la réunion de mange-mort qui entourait le Lord Noir…

Pris d'une rage folle qui lui donna une force soudaine, il stupéfixia plusieurs mange-mort en un temps records avant que les autres ne réagissent…

Voldemort se tourna vers lui et hurla « Potter !!!! »

Il voulut lui jeter un sort mais c'est alors que Harry aperçut Severus au sol, mourrant… Et d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même d'où ça venait… une énorme vague d'énergie qui fit un reflet bleu dans l'air, émana de son corps avec un force spectaculaire et fit tomber a terre toute les personnes présentes…

Harry se mit a genoux et ouvrit les yeux a nouveau. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Voldemort transplaner, suivit bien vite de tous les mange morts encore conscient…

Il se rua alors vers Severus, le prit dans ses bras…

« Severus tu m'entend ? Répond par pitié… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… Je t'en prie Severus… »

Mais l'homme ne put que produire un souffle…

Harry le souleva et transplana avec lui aux abords de Poudlard, le ramena à l'intérieur et hurla pour qu'on vienne l'aider…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard… 

« Il se remet Harry, grâce à toi… Laisse lui encore du temps, tu pourras bientôt le voir...» dit Dumbledore.

« Oui… »

« As-tu trouvé un prénom pour ton fils…? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Johann… Severus adore ce prénom… »

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Précedemment..._

_Severus est capturé par Voldemort alors que Harry met au monde leur enfant. A son réveil, il se précipite pour sauvé Severus… _

_« Severus tu m'entend ? Répond par pitié… Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… Je t'en prie Severus… » _

_Mais l'homme ne put que produire un souffle… _

_Harry le souleva et transplana avec lui aux abords de Poudlard, le ramena à l'intérieur et hurla pour qu'on vienne l'aider… _

_Deux jours plus tard… _

_« Il se remet Harry, grâce à toi… Laisse lui encore du temps, tu pourras bientôt le voir...» dit Dumbledore. _

_« Oui… » _

_« As-tu trouvé un prénom pour ton fils…? » _

_« Oui, il s'appelle Johann… Severus adore ce prénom… »

* * *

_

**Et tout de suite la suite... et fin de cette fanfiction...**

**Merci de votre suivi, de vos messages, de vos encouragements : **

**Lunenoire, Dalou28, natsuko, petite grenouille, NEPHERIA, jenni944, Calynounette, Touraz, zaika, Phenix 260, adenoide, nanou01... **

**et tous ceux qui suivent ou qui lisent cette fic.**

_

* * *

_Un an plus tard…

Harry se tournait et se retournait entre les draps. Son corps ou perlaient des gouttes de sueurs tremblait…

« Severus… Severus… non ne meurs pas je t'en prie… » se mit-il à gémir.

Quand lentement un main chaude et ferme se posa sur lui, lui caressant les cheveux…

« Chuuut… Je suis là Harry… » murmura Severus en le rapprochant de lui et en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer le jeune homme très rapidement, qui retrouva un sommeil paisible…

Deux mois après qu'il ramena Severus mourant, Harry rencontra un nouvelle fois le Lord Noir. On imaginait la bataille finale engageant beaucoup de monde, et finalement beaucoup de vie furent sauvés grâce à Harry. Il refusa obstinément qu'on se batte pour lui.

Severus bien sur, l'accompagna. Laissant la garde de leur fils à Hermione Granger qui avait promis de prendre soin de lui comme si c'était son propre fils…

Comme la fois précédente, une force inconnue émergea d'Harry, une lumière étincelante, une énergie si pure qu'il n'avait jamais été donné d'en voir de pareil. Et alors qu ele corps d'Harry s'était transformé en le canal de ces sentiments il vit dans sa tête des images de sa vie : sa haine d'avoir perdu ses parents, sa rage envers les Dursleys, l'amitié de Ron et Hermione, son béguin pour Cho Chang, ses victoires au Quidditch, sa vie a Poudlard, Dumbledore… et finalement lui, Severus et tout ce qu'il représentait, et puis son fils Johann, si petit et si fragile… si innocent…

Et là il comprit que cette force lui venait de sa vie mais surtout de ses sentiments.

Que sa colère aussi bien que la faculté qu'il avait d'aimer étaient sa plus grande force. Et c'est au moment où toute l'énergie se canalisa sur Voldemort en personne qu'il comprit que ce qu'il pensait être une faiblesse était véritablement un enseignement essentiel à la vie et que c'était ce qui provoquerai la chute du Mage Noir.

Et il eut raison. Voldemort fut détruit par une force diamétralement opposé a la sienne. Ses cellules volèrent en éclats lorsqu'il fut emplit d'une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et encore moins à laquelle il put résister…

Ses fidèles mangemorts ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait et crurent lorsqu'il ne furent plus éblouit par la lumière que Voldemort avait fui, car a la place où il se tenait il n'y avait plus rien…

Plus rien sauf de l'herbe irradié, et le collier que portait sans cesse le Mage Noir…

Et c'est là qu'ils comprirent tous… Il était vaincu… Mort… Il ne renaîtrait plus jamais…

Harry s'éffrondra et Sevrus le rattrappa de justesse. Baguette en main, il s'appreta à ce battre contre les mangemorts qui les entouraient au péril de sa vie. Mai il n'eut pas à le faire peu à peu réalisant, ils prirent un à un la suite, dans le but de se cacher on ne sait où.

Sa priorité fut de ramener Harry et d'annoncer leur victoire…. Puis de s'occupaient de Harry et de se faire pardonner.

Bien entendu, il fut difficile pour le ministère de retrouver les mangemorts et d'arrêter les complices de Voldemort. Mais ça ce n'était plus l'affaire d'Harry Potter maintenant. Il pouvait enfin vivre, il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il méritait de connaître la paix.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec Severus il acheta une maison dans la campagne anglaise, bien dissimulé par des dizaines de sorts dont certains inventé par Hermione ell-même… Peu de personnes savait où il se trouvait : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore… Il voulait se tenir loin de l'agitation médiatique… Il voulait protéger son fils… Il voulait aussi récupérer et se reconstruire car toutes ces épreuves l'avait rendues fragile… Heureusement l'homme qui l'aimait été là pour l'y aidé. Severus continua d'enseigner à Poudlard, chaque soir il rentrait dans leur maison par la poudre de cheminette et serrait Harry dans ses bras.

Oh bien sur, il dut y avoir des explications entre eux, leur comportement qui les avait bléssé l'un et l'autre... Il en parlèrent pendant un moment après que tout soit fini... Surtout parce qu'Harry avait besoin de savoir, et d'être rassuré qu'il serait toujours aimé... Severus avait donc jugé qu'il fallait une méthode radicale pour le convaincre : "Oui! Oui! Ouiiiiiiiii! Sev... encore... vas-y... t'arretes pas! Oui... Ah j'adore quand tu te fais pardonner..."

Harry eut du mal à s'habituer à être père si jeune… Il pesta contre les couches et les biberons en pleine nuit, heureusement Hermione lui offrit plein de livres… que Severus lisait en cachette la nuit. Jamais il n'aurait admis qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre alors qu'il était maître des potions quand même…

Mais le bonheur était là et l'un et l'autre faisait tout pour le préserver. Il avaient enfin la chance d'être heureux… tous les trois…

... THE END ...


End file.
